Getting Started in the Capital Wasteland
So you find yourself, as many do, alone and scared in the Capital Wasteland. Follow these rules, and you'll be on your way to becoming a veteran explorer. Megaton Megaton is the first place that you should head to, you will recognize it from a fair distance, as it is surrounded by 20ft high walls made of scrap materials. You should be aware that a number of critters, such as molerats and wild dogs, lurk to the east of this town, but the front is protected by Deputy Weld. The local problem The first thing you need to do is get some caps. Talk to the town sheriff and ask him about that huge bomb in the middle of town. What most newcomers to the town do is try to defuse it, and it has become a bit of a local joke; however, do not settle for the first price that Simms offers you, keep trying over and over again to haggle him up to a more reasonable price. Now go and find Moriarty's Saloon, this is where the criminal scum and general bastards of Megaton can be found. If the stars are smiling upon you there will be a man in a pinstripe suit, talk to him about the bomb, there have been (as yet unfounded) rumors that he will ask you to blow it up. He may even give you some sort of electronic thingy-majig. If you have a shed of moral fibre, you must turn this man in to the sherrif; go to the sherrif and give the device to him. The sherrif will probably confront the well-dressed man and arrest him. It has been known for there to be shootouts between Simms and various criminals in Moriarty's Saloon, so don't expect the well-dressed man to go without a fight. If this should happen, it would probably be best to kill the suit-wearing, murderous bastard. Go through the pockets of the deceased if you are short on caps. The offer stands currently at 100 bottlecaps and residency to Megaton (along with a free house), but if you managed to bargain with Simms, you have probably been promised a large sum, nearer to 500 caps. Now comes the hard bit, actually defusing the bomb. Oh, and one more thing: for God's sake do not try this when you're drunk! Now go to a shop called Craterside Supply and talk about a guide that Moira is creating. Eventually, if you agree with her, she will ask you to do something which so many others have declined. She wants you to get irradiated. Go down to the ground until you get to the bomb, which is known to be radioactive. Many people before have died whilst trying to do this, but if you are really that foolhardy (or tough) then this is what you need to do. Drink the water until you feel weak, tired, and almost unable to move your limbs. Caution: If you, like so many before, underestimate the power of radiation, you will die! However, if you don't, Moira will give you the reward in the form of Rad X and Radaway. Guns... They always want guns. Hunting Rifle: Many people, such as the Sherriff of this fair town, keep these in their houses. We would suggest that you don't get caught taking them though, justice tends to be a little harsh in Megaton. Combat Shotgun: These are popular with raiders. The nearby Super Duper Mart, just to the North of Megaton, is a known hang out for a large group of raiders, but it is recommended that you kill the few that are usually in the parking lot, one of them might have this weapon, then run away before their friends arrive. Check out this other article for tips on how to deal with them. Assault Rifle: It is often sold by merchants for fairly cheap, given that it is a sturdy weapon, look for it and you should find it fairly easily. it uses fairly cheap ammunition and as such is very versatile, it is a good weapon even if you are a seasoned wastelander. Points of interest *Several of our reporters have noted that Moira brown, owner of Craterside Supplies, keeps an armored vault suit behind her counter. Many people have offered large sums of money for it, but she has told us that she will not sell it; it is reserved for someone from a Vault. If that just happens to be you, go and talk to her about it; this armour seems to be in very good condition. *Sherriff Simms keeps a doll in his house that has been rumoured to be a lucky charm, if he is at home and the door is unlocked, you should go and see what you can make of it. Caravan routes There is a regular caravan stop just outside of Megaton. Each caravan has a different inventory including: weapons, armor, meds, and random junk. Category:Surviving the Capital Wasteland